In general, when a service provided in a particular area is used, a user searches for his desired service among numerous services provided in a certain area and uses it. In particular, even when the certain area is an area in which the user has used a service or an area that the user has frequently visited, the user must directly search for his desired service information among numerous types of service information provided by the corresponding area. Thus, the use of service takes much time and is cumbersome in terms of user convenience.